What Happens When You Fall
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Sequel to 'Starting Over'. Eddie's read Patricia's book and is ready for her to start a sequel. But will the journey to their happy ending lead to another bittersweet reality? Review please! PEDDIE. Changed back to a multi-chapter as of 4/15!
1. The Letter

**Patricia's POV**

_Patricia, _

_I read your book. It was really good. I knew you would write something amazing. The ending was great, but I'm really hoping you'll write a sequel. I mean, your characters were great together... They shouldn't just let what they had go._

_It seemed like the character Patricia wasn't happy at the end. I know you said she was facing reality, but you know what they say- If you're not happy with your reality, change it. Who knows, maybe Eddie doesn't want to face that reality either._

_Hopefully next time Patricia sees him in the coffee shop, she'llapproach him. And maybe he'll keep his eye out for her, as well. _

_~Eddie_

I bit my lip, taking in everything the letter said. I had read it over three times and it still seemed ridiculous. Eddie couldn't want to get back together! He was the one who broke up with me. Although, he could've-

"What's that?" Nina asked, nodding her head towards the piece of paper. She sat in the seat across from me, Amber sitting beside her and Joy sitting beside me.

"Oh, nothing." I lied, quickly moving to stuff it in my purse.

"Didn't look like nothing." Joy said, raising her eyebrows. I racked my brain for an excuse and sipped at my latte.

"It's just the coffee guy's phone number." I lied easily. Nina and Joy whipped around to look at the coffee guy while Amber gaped at me.

"What! I've been trying to get his number for weeks! That's not fair- I called dibs." Amber said matter-of-factly and snatched the paper from my hands. She quickly unfolded it and scanned over the words. A smile slowly spread across her face as she read every word Eddie had written.

"Well, this doesn't look like a phone number." She said cheekily, passing the letter to Nina. Joy looked at me questioningly while I held my head down in my hands.

"Where'd you get this, Patricia?" Nina asked, handing the note off to Joy.

"I guess Eddie had asked the barista to give it to me the next time I was here." I confessed. Joy finished the note, a pout on her face.

"Write a sequel. Please. Don't let it end!" Joy exclaimed, looking at me with her lip sticking out. I chuckled and shook my head, bringing the straw of my latte to my lips.

"You can't honestly say that you don't want to get back together. You're Peddie!" Amber exclaimed, joining Joy with her encouragement.

"Nina, help." I begged, turning to look at Nina. She pursed her lips and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Patricia. I have to side with them on this one."

"Thanks a lot, Nina." I muttered. The trio took hold of the note again, squealing at what Eddie had written. Every now and then I would catch the phrases, "He's so sweet!" or "If she doesn't date him, I will!".

While they sat at the table fawning over my love life, I sat in silence trying to figure out my love life. Maybe Eddie was right- sometimes you have to change your own reality.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was walking through London with my laptop bag at my side. Joy had been in a bad mood all day, so I decided that I would get out of the apartment we had bought and go work somewhere else. I brushed by people dressed in suits and ties on their way to the office and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony- My work clothes normally consisted of pajamas or shorts and a t-shirt.<p>

I ran a hand through my red hair and was about to open the door to my usual coffee shop when a head of blonde hair caught my eye. There he was; the star of my book. He stood in line, waiting to be served at the register. I debated walking away and going to a different coffee shop, but I decided to man up and face him. I walked into the store, a burst of cold air hitting me as I opened the door. I adjusted my laptop strap and walked over to the line, standing right behind Eddie.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I commented. Eddie whipped around to look at me and raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, it has been a while. I'd tell you that I read your book, but I'm pretty sure I've already made that clear." He said with a smirk. I laughed and nodded, enjoying having a conversation with him. "So what are you up to?"

"Well, I came here with my laptop to get some work done. I've been tossing around the idea of a sequel to my book and I decided that I might start writing it today." I said, waiting for him to pick up on my subtext. He smiled widely and crossed his arms.

"A sequel sounds really good- something I'd definitely be interested in reading."

"Would it be something you'd be interested in helping write? I don't think I could write it without you help."

"Yeah, that sounds unbelievable." Eddie said, nodding coolly. He continued our innuendo by adding, "Maybe we could start the sequel by going out to dinner sometime."

"It's a date." I said with a smile. Eddie grinned before turning around and ordering his coffee. They handed him a to-go mug and he handed her the money.

"Later, Yacker." He said and walked out of the cafe with a smile on his face.

Who knows- maybe this sequel could turn out to be a best seller.

* * *

><p><em>By the way, the last sentence is totally part of the innuendo-subtext stuff. Well, this is the first chapter of the sequel! Let me know how the start was! Leave ideas and comments in the reviews, please! I'll update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	2. The Club

**Patricia's POV**

I sat in the coffee shop that I had seen Eddie in, our conversation from the morning still replaying in my head. I attempted to shake all thoughts from my head as I wrote the new article for People on their blog.

"Hey." I heard someone say as they sat across from me. I glanced up from my laptop and saw Joy grinning at me widely.

"Hi." I replied, half closing the lid to the computer.

"Have you guys decided when you're going to have the date yet?" Joy questioned. After Eddie and I had talked, I had texted her all about it, much to her excitement.

I sighed and sipped at my tea, "No, Joy. We haven't talked since this morning,"

"Patricia! You should call him!" Joy reprimanded, grabbing my phone off the table. I quickly reached across the table and snatched it out of her hands.

"He's the guy; if he wants to set up a time for the date, he can call me." I stated simply. Joy rolled her eyes, but thankfully let it go.

"Fine." She muttered. She took a sip of my tea and her face lit up as she set the cup back down. "I just remembered why I came down here! Nina and Amber called and they want us to go with them to that new club downtown!"

"The one that everyone's been talking about?" I questioned. Joy nodded excitedly and I pursed my lips. "Sounds like fun."

"Cool! It's eight already, so we should start heading to the apartment now if we want to get there by ten." Joy said, looking down at her phone's clock. I nodded in agreement, packing away my things and chatting lightly with Joy.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Amber squealed, pressing her face to the cool window of the cab. Fabian, Nina, Joy and I all stretched in our seats to look out the window, seeing blue and white lights flashing off the building. There was a long line of people waiting outside the door. Two large bouncers, clad in black suits, stood guarding the door.<p>

The cab driver pulled to the side of the curb where Fabian paid him and we all got out of the car.

"We have to wait in that long line?" I whined. Joy grimaced, seeing that the line went on for a good fifty meters. Amber smiled widely at us and shook her head.

"Don't worry- There's no way I would be waiting in that line." Amber said and walked up to where the bouncers stood. "Amber Millington. I'm on the V.I.P. list."

"Ah, Miss Millington. Go on ahead." The first bouncer said in a husky voice. Amber walked on ahead but the bouncer put his arm out to stop the rest of us. "Woah, woah, woah; where do you four think you're going?"

"Don't worry- They're with me." Amber said charmingly and we followed her into the club. Lights flashed and music blasted through the speakers. I could see couples in the back, their lips locked; men and women chatting at the bar; and a giant crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room. Nina and Fabian quickly broke apart from the rest of us, saying that they were going to get drinks.

"Come on, I want to dance." Joy called to us over the loud music. Amber and I nodded and the three of us headed out to the dance floor. We laughed and danced for a good hour. We danced with anyone who came near us, just dancing along to the beat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Eddie smirking at me. My face lit up as I tried to call to him over the loud music and crowd.

"Let's go to the bar!" I screamed. Eddie quirked and eye brow at me, not able to understand what I was saying. I pulled his face down to mine and shouted in his ear, "Let's go to the bar, I said!"

"Oh!" Eddie exclaimed and nodded. He intertwined our fingers and we pushed through the crowd to the bar. I looked around for Nina and Fabian, but it looked like they were long gone. Eddie ordered us drinks and I watched as the bartender mixed the sweet juice mix with alcohol and handed them to Eddie. He handed me one and I quickly took a large gulp. It tasted like citrus, but the alcohol was evident.

* * *

><p>I ran my hands through Eddie's blonde hair, tugging him closer to me against the stone wall of the club. His fingers dug into my hips, holding me to him tightly. He broke the kiss off and began trailing kissed down my neck as his hands moved from my hips to the hem of my shirt. I pulled away, looking into Eddie's lust-filled eyes. I captured his swollen lips with mine once more before pulling away and putting my lips to his ear.<p>

"We should get a cab." I shouted. Eddie nodded, kissing me once more before pulling me close to him and making our way from the club. We stood out side for a mere minute before a cab pulled up to the curb, offering us a ride.

Eddie and I barely muttered a 'thank you' before pressing our lips together once more. I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling the way his abs indented his skin.

I could taste the alcohol on Eddie's tongue.

I could feel my dress scrunched up around my waist from moving around the back of the car.

The only thing I didn't notice was the way the cab driver kept yelling, "No baby making in the cab!"

Of course we weren't doing it in the back of a cab, but in all honesty, we were pretty damn close to it.

The car pulled up in front of Eddie's apartment and Eddie slipped the driver the money before latching his lips onto mine once again. We kissed all the way up to the door, blindly making our way up the front walk way. We broke off the kiss momentarily to unlock the door and go up the apartment stairs, though our hands were still all over each other.

Eddie unlocked his door, leading me inside. He lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he held me up as he walked us over to his room. My back pressed up against the wall of his door before he opened it, slamming it closed behind us.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's rated T for a reason. So, obviously the story is back to being a multi-chapter because that's what everyone, including myself, wanted. I'll be updating more as well! I'll update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	3. Waiting

**Patricia's POV**

"Patricia." A voice whispered softly. I felt a hand gently fall on my side, shaking me slightly. "Patricia, wake up."

"My head is killing me." I groaned as I flipped over so my face lay buried in the warm pillow. I felt a hand start tracing circles along my back as the weight shifted on the bed. I turned my head to the side and my blue eyes met Eddie's brown ones. I did a once over of him and noticed he was already dressed for the day.

"You have work, don't you?"

"Yeah. But hey, we need to talk about things, so you're welcome to stay here until I get home." Eddie said with a smile. "You know, you're surprisingly quiet this morning, Yacker."

"Hangovers will do that." I muttered grouchily, trying to focus on not puking all over Eddie's bed. Eddie smirked and chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"See you after work."

"Mmmm." I mumbled, turning so my face pressed into the pillow once more. I heard Eddie laugh and take his hand off my back. His footsteps became quieter as he retreated from the room.

I flipped forwards again so I was staring at the ceiling and shut my eyes, bringing my hands up to rub my temples. My head felt like it was about to burst. I clenched my jaws tightly, urging the feeling of nausea to pass. It finally went away and I let out a deep breath. I heard the front door slam shut and I winced at the sound. Begrudgingly, I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

I placed my hands on either side of the sink and examined my reflection. Rings of black eyeliner were around my eyes, little trails of black mascara stained my cheeks. I tugged a hand through my knotted mess of red hair and cringed at the pain it caused to my scalp.

I gave up, walking back into Eddie's room and pulling one of his dress shirts over my undergarments since the only thing I had to wear was that slinky dress from the previous night. I trudged out to Eddie's kitchen, opening one of his cabinets to find his aspirin.

"Gotcha." I muttered as I reached out and popped the cap off the bottle. I threw back two orange pills with a glass of water, praying that my hangover would wear off fast. Sighing, I walked into Eddie's common room and turned on his TV set. I laid back on his couch, only half listening to the sounds coming from the television.

I dozed off for a couple hours and woke up around 11:00. I turned to the TV and saw that it was on the cooking channel. How had I not noticed that sooner? Of course the Slimeball would be watching something about food. I stood up from the couch, stretching my arms and legs. My headache had faded to just a dull pain and I felt a ton better now that the aspirin had kicked in. I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of the coffee Eddie had prepared. I took one sip and gagged, spitting the coffee into his sink.

"And he thinks he can cook..." I whispered, dumping the rest of the coffee down the drain and putting the cup aside. I sighed, looking around Eddie's apartment. The clock read 11:30 causing me to groan internally.

_Only five and a half hours until Eddie's done working. _

I walked into Eddie's room and decided to snoop around a little bit. I looked in his closet, peeking at all the clothes he owned. I had to give it to him, he had style. I shut the door to the closet and walked over to the bed, getting on my hands and knees to look underneath it. I scoffed and reached a hand under the bed, pulling out a leopard print bra. That pig! How many girls had he slept with? Just as I pulled out my phone to fire off a text to him about being a player, I blushed a deep red. I recognized that bra. It was mine. From the last time we had been together. It had been sitting under his bed for over six months?

Oops.

I flung the bra back under the bed and kept looking to see what else was there.

"Dear lord." I whispered as I pulled out my item of choice. I brought the old possession back to the living room and set it on the coffee table. I shook my head, just staring at it. He had actually kept the old thing. Even after both break ups. He had kept it.

The Peddie scrapbook Amber had made us in our junior year.

I turned the first, pink page of hard cardboard and looked at the pictures filling the pages. The captions read _'Peddie's first kiss', '1 year anniversary', 'The first "I love you"'. _I smiled at the pink book, running a hand over it's dusty pages. I felt tears fill my eyes and I quickly blinked them away, choosing to save my emotions for my talk with Eddie later.

* * *

><p>"Patricia, you still here?" I heard an American voice call out.<p>

"Over here!" I yelled from the living room. Eddie walked into the living room and smiled at me. "What?"

"Have you sat there all day?" He questioned.

"No, I spent a while looking through this old thing." I replied and grabbed the pink scrapbook, tossing it to him. He looked at the cover and smirked down at me.

"Awh, Yacker, getting all sentimental!" Eddie teased. I chuckled sarcastically and flipped the TV off. "Want me to make dinner?"

"I tasted the coffee you made this morning; maybe you shouldn't cook. Ever again." I said with a smirk. Eddie placed a hand to his chest and faked hurt.

"You don't like my cooking?"

"I've had burnt popcorn that tasted better than that coffee."

"Ouch. Alright, you make dinner then, o' master chef." Eddie replied, walking into the kitchen area. I grimaced, not in the mood for food.

"I'm not very hungry right now. Besides, weren't we supposed to 'talk' or something?"

"Well, I was going to wait and talk over dinner, but since you're in such a rush, we can talk right now." Eddie said and cracked his knuckles. "I feel bad. You told the truth about Matt and I didn't believe you."

"No argument here. You should feel bad." I interrupted. Eddie shot a glare at me and crossed his arms.

"May I finish speaking?"

"If you must." I said with a sigh.

"Thank you. We've officially wasted almost six years not being together since Anubis. I don't want to waste any more time not being with you, Yacker." Eddie said simply. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"That's it? _That _was the big talk?"

"What did you want, roses and a proposal?" Eddie asked sarcastically. I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side.

"Teasing the girl you're trying to win over? Not your best plan, Slimeball."

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been the best plan if I was trying to win over any other girl, but you're not any other girl. You're Patricia. Besides, I've already won you over." Eddie said with a smug smile.

"Oh, really?" I asked, trying to hide my grin.

"Mhmm." Eddie said, smiling widely now. I nodded slowly, contemplating the situation.

"Fine. I'll let you win, just this once." I said, smiling. Eddie crossed the kitchen to where I stood, standing in front of me.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Eddie questioned. I nodded slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I guess it does." I replied. Eddie smiled, winding his arms around my waist, bending down to press his lips to mine. I moved my lips in sync with his, relishing in their softness and warmth. Eddie began backing me up until my back hit the counter. He hoisted me up onto the counter, continuing to kiss me until I pulled back with a smirk.

"Thought you didn't like people on your counter?"

"But this time _I _was the one who put you up here." Eddie said, winking at me. I pressed my lips to his gently before pulling back again.

"Mmmm, so I finally get to join this exclusive club of girls you've done on your counter?"

"Probably going to be pretty lonely, since it'll be a club of one. I was all talk before." Eddie said huskily with a smile. I smiled widely at him, pulling him back to me, pressing my body tightly against his.

* * *

><p><em>To all: I'm sorry if it says you have already reviewed this chapter! It's a side effect of deleting the first few chapters. Please just type your name or any name into the anonymous bar and leave a review!<em>

_anonymous- Yeah, I have a tumblr. My name is shippin-peddie._

_Tennisgal898- I did have 5 chapters, but I deleted every chapter but the first so I could start over and make it a multi-chapter. Sorry for the confusion! _

_Sara- I DID IIIIITTTT!_

_Thanks for reading! I'll update once I have a sufficient number of reviews! x._


	4. The Apartment

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I walked hand-in-hand into the apartment I shared with Joy. Joy's voice echoed off the walls as she held up her pointer finger to say 'one minute'. I tugged Eddie over to the kitchen and we sat down in the tall bar stools. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him, letting Joy talk on the phone.

"Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Joy sighed, hanging up her phone. "Sorry, work stuff."

"No problem." I said smiling at her. Joy grinned widely crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"I haven't seen you in two whole days! I guess a couple texts telling me where you were is fine, since you two were..." Joy paused, giving Eddie and I a quick once over before winking. "Busy."

I was about to snap back at Joy, but Eddie beat me to it, "A lot busier than you'd think, Joy."

"Oh, okay, alright- enough of that." She complained, waving her hands at Eddie and I who just laughed. "So why did you come home?"

"Do you not want me here...?" I questioned.

"No, it's just you haven't been here in 48 hours, I'm just surprised to see you guys come here."

"In all honesty, the only reason we're here is because all the beds at my place are broken." Eddie said to Joy with a smirk. I slapped Eddie's arm as hard as I could and Joy scoffed.

"I thought we were done with that!" Joy exclaimed, irritated yet amused. Eddie just shrugged, taking a bite out of one of the apples that sat in the basket on the counter.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked, turning back to Joy.

"Not much, a few calls from Piper." She said nonchalantly. "Do you guys want to do something tonight?"

"Eh, I kind of just want to stay in. Could you cook?"

"You're a better cook than me, why don't you cook?"

"I've been cooking the entire time I was at Eddie's and-"

"Hey, that's your fault for not liking my amazing cooking skills." Eddie said, interrupting.

"_As I was saying- _I've been cooking and I just feel like relaxing and letting someone else do the work. Please?" I begged. Joy groaned and looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head with a smile and she sighed, turning to get a pan out of the cupboard.

"Fine, fine. I'll make dinner. You two go relax. I'll tell you when it's ready." Joy said, filling the pot with water.

"Thank you." I said as nice as I could and pulled Eddie over to the living room. I sat at one side of the couch and Eddie resided to the other end of it. I pulled my feet up to my chest and watched as Eddie ate his apple.

"You should go with me when I go to visit Piper." I said suddenly. Eddie leaned his head back against the couch and took a large bite out of the apple.

"When are you going?"

"Probably this weekend. That's why she's been calling the house- I haven't seen her in a few months." I explained. Eddie thought it over and nodded, smiling at me from across the couch.

"Yeah, I'll go. She's still with Alfie, right?" Eddie asked. I nodded and he smiled widely. "I haven't seen him in over a year!"

"Then I guess this weekend's going to be fun for you two."

"It was going to be fun anyway- Doing anything with you is fun." Eddie replied sweetly. I groaned, throwing my head back against the couch's arm rest.

"Did you really just say that?" I asked, annoyed. Eddie's eye brows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"We are _not _one of those couples." I said, wrinkling my nose. Eddie chuckled, shifting closer to me on the couch.

"So if we're not the kind of couple that says sweet things to each other and cuddles, then we must be the kind of couple that insults each other and obnoxiously starts making out whenever they feel like it." Eddie said, crawling on top of where I was laying. I laughed and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That sounds a lot more like us." I said quietly and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Eddie's arms wrapped around my middle, pulling my back up off the couch.

"Dinner's ready! We're having lasagna and-" Joy said, walking into the room and freezing. "Or you could just eat each other..."

* * *

><p><em>God, this chapter sucks. BLAME IT ON THE WRITERS BLOCK. Well, leave feedback! I'll update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	5. The Car

**Patricia's POV**

"My god, ARE WE THERE YET?" Eddie exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the dash of my car. I scowled and smacked his arm.

"You're going to break my car, knock it off!" I reprimanded. Eddie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, propping his feet up on the dash instead. I glared at him but decided to let it go as I tried to focus on the road.

"Yacker, please tell me we're almost there." Eddie complained.

"Stop being such a child."

"Answer the question, then!"

"Yes, okay! Ten more minutes!" I shouted, trying to keep my temper under control.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Eddie said, satisfied. We drove in silence for a few minutes before Eddie turned his head to me, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Ever had car sex?"

"Eddie!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He laughed along with me and started playing with my hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"If you haven't, we could totally do it right now." He began convincingly. "Even if you have, we could still do it."

"Just stop, Slimeball. You're making yourself look like an ass." I told him honestly. "Besides, we're here."

We pulled into a long driveway and parked at the top next to the large house. I peered at Eddie whose mouth was on the ground as he stared down the house.

"Attempting to have eye sex with the house?" I inquired. He shut his mouth and sarcastically chuckled before shaking his head.

"Piper and Alfie live _here?_" He asked, astonished. I shrugged and shut the doors to my car.

"Alfie comes from money." I explained and intertwined my fingers with Eddie's. We walked up to the front door and I rang the bell. "Oh, by the way, they don't know you're coming or that we're back together."

"Wait, wha-"

"Patricia!" Piper exclaimed, swinging the door open. She spotted Eddie and her mouth fell open. "And... Eddie. Hi..."

"Hey, I forgot to mention that I was bringing Eddie!" I said, cheerfully and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you two back together?" She whispered into my ear as we hugged. I pulled away and nodded at her. Piper's face broke into a smile and she pulled Eddie into a hug.

"Long time, no see!" She commented and released him from her death grip.

"Yeah, too long!" Eddie replied. Piper led us into the house and brought us up to the living room where Alfie sat playing with Ava. He held her up in the air and shook her around, Ava's little belly laugh filling the room. Eddie began clapping and Alfie turned to look at us, a look of shock on his face.

"Wow, look at Mr. Mom!" Eddie joked. Alfie laughed and put Ava down on the floor.

"How've you been, man?" Alfie asked, pulling Eddie into a one-armed guy hug.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I've been good! I didn't know you were coming with Trixie?" Alfie said and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me that you didn't know I was coming until we were at your door." Eddie replied, playfully glaring at me.

"So, are you two back together or something?" Alfie asked. I looked to Eddie who smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I knew poor Yacker couldn't live without my amazing-ness for long, so we got back together." Eddie joked. I laughed and bumped his hip into mine.

"You wish I would miss your sorry-self! You couldn't live without me around!" I teased back. Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, that's just a fact." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I heard Piper squeal and Alfie yell something about getting a room. Eddie pulled away, chuckling as I blushed.

"Alright, we're going to go make dinner. You two can have guy time or whatever." Piper said, dragging me off to the kitchen. When we were out of ear shot and in the kitchen, she shot me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at her. She shrugged, getting ingredients from the cupboards.

"You're just so happy when you're with him." She noted. I smiled widely and nodded, thinking about Eddie.

"I really am, aren't I?" I said and she just laughed. I looked through the window in the kitchen to the living room and watched as Eddie twirled Ava around, making her laugh and squirm.

Maybe someday Eddie would be twirling our little baby like that.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Eddie and I left Piper's house and began driving back home. It was a long drive and the sun was setting in the sky. I peeked over at Eddie who was staring at me with a small grin on his face.<p>

"What are you staring at?" I asked, looking between him and the road.

"You're beautiful." He replied, simply. I smirked and shook my head.

"Still trying for that car sex, I see."

"Am I getting any closer?" Eddie asked, going back to his normal joking self. I laughed and blinked my eyes hard.

"Well, my eyes _are_ hurting from driving so long... Maybe we could pull over somewhere and take a break." I said suggestively. I saw Eddie smile widely and he leaned his head across the middle piece of the car to place a kiss on my shoulder.

"Now I do like the sound of that..." He trailed off with a suggestive wink. I giggled and pulled the car over to the side of the deserted road, shutting it off and tossing the keys aside. Eddie climbed into the back of the car and pulled me back with him. I fell on top of him and laughed, Eddie rolling on top of me and placing a deep kiss to my lips...

* * *

><p><em>I updated! Yay! Peddie car sex! Yay! Now if only they can do this on the show... Leave feedback! I'll update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	6. The Question

**Patricia's POV**

"We should go back and see your sister and Alfie sometime." Eddie said, playing with the fingers of my left hand. We were cuddled up on his couch watching a movie. It had been over two weeks since we went to see my sister. I tilted my head up to look at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why do you want to go see them?" I asked. He shrugged and peered down at me.

"When I'm here I only really hang out with people from work and Jerome and Fabian. It was cool hanging with Alfie for a change."

"Oh. Well, Piper's been talking about coming to visit me for a while now, so maybe she'll come here soon." I replied. Eddie nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. I thought for a moment and looked back up at him. "You were really good with Ava."

"Babies are easy." Eddie said with a shrug. I nodded and went back to watching the movie. As I rested my head on Eddie's chest, I could hear his accelerated heart beat and looked up to see him deep in thought.

"Patricia." He said after a moment.

"Mmm?" I called, keeping my eyes on the screen. I could hear his heart beat even faster as he cleared his throat.

"I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but-"

"Oh god, if you're about to propose to me, just stop right now." I said, shooting out of his arms, eyes wide. Eddie burst out laughing and I turned bright red, embarrassment flooding over me. "In my defense, it sounded like that was what you were leading up to!"

"Not what I was going to ask, but good to know what your reaction would be." Eddie chuckled and winked at me. I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "No, I was going to say that even though we've only been dating for a few weeks, we've known each other for years and I don't think it would be a big deal if you moved in... You know, if you'd want to."

"You want me to move in?" I questioned. Eddie nodded and I pursed my lips. I was over here all the time, it really wouldn't be that big a deal. "Okay."

"You'll move in?" Eddie asked, his lips spreading into a wide smile. I shrugged and laughed.

"Why not?" I said. Eddie laughed and pulled me into him, covering my lips with his. He laid me back onto the couch, hands roaming up my sides. I pulled back, smirking at him. "Are we celebrating?"

"Of course." He whispered huskily and threw his shirt aside.

* * *

><p>The day after Eddie had asked me to move in, we spent it 'celebrating' and clearing out his apartment to make room for me. When there was space for me, Eddie and I told Joy that I was moving out. She was a little bummed out, but she was happy for us. We decided that the next day we would move all of my things to Eddie's. It had been hard work, but we got everything moved into his apartment.<p>

I stood by the front door, admiring all of our hard work. I felt Eddie's arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into him. Joy walked out of the back bedroom and coughed awkwardly.

"Not to interrupt you two love birds, but I've got to be getting back to my apartment." Joy said and then pouted. "My big, lonely apartment."

"You should get a cat." Eddie suggested. "That's what most losers who are forever alone get."

"Eddie!" Joy and I both exclaimed. I punched his arm and he laughed, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm kidding! God, you two can't take a joke." Eddie said. Joy huffed and grabbed her purse.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Bye, Trish, call me if Eddie becomes too much too handle." Joy said and walked around us, shutting the front door behind her. I heard Eddie sigh contently as he placed a kiss to my neck.

"Finally alone in _our _home."

"That sounds so weird..." I trailed off, looking around the apartment once more. "We should get some dinner."

"I could cook something?" Eddie suggested. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"We could go out."

"I know this really fancy restaurant that just opened, we could go there."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said. We stood there for a few minutes before I looked up at him, both of us saying at the same time:

"Or we could just order take out." Eddie laughed and kissed my cheek, saying he would grab some Chinese food and bring it back.

I sighed after he left and walked over to where my laptop laid on the counter. I opened it to the word processor and began writing the next chapter of the book I had been neglecting. I lost track of time as my fingers flew over the keys, totally absorbed in the story I was writing. I barely even noticed that Eddie had come home until he pressed his lips to my cheek, pecking it a few times in different places. His arms wrapped around me, one hand playing with the end of my hair.

"Dinner's here." He told me, placing another gentle kiss to my cheek. My eyes stayed glued on the computer as I continued typing.

"Mmm, give me a minute."

"Hmmm... Nope." Eddie said, standing up right and closing my laptop lid. I scoffed at him and he laughed, pulling me over to the kitchen table. "It's our first night living together, you're not going to spend it writing a story about our lives. You're going to spend it _enjoying_ our lives."

* * *

><p><em>Asdfghjkl, whatever. It is what it is. There's no block on who can review and who can't anymore, so everyone leave a review! Leave feedback. I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	7. The Fight

**Patricia's POV**

Living with Eddie was... Well, let's just say it wasn't all rainbows and sparkles. He was _so _hard to live with. He didn't clean anything, couldn't make anything besides pancakes and those damn hoagies and he left his clothes _everywhere._ It wouldn't have bugged me as much if he didn't just expect me to do everything for him.

I didn't move in with him to be his maid.

"I'm going to meet up with Joy, try to clean something while I'm gone?" I called out, exasperated. Eddie mumbled something through a mouthful of food and I sighed, figuring he had said no. I slammed the door behind me and decided to take Eddie's car into town.

I arrived at the restaurant I was supposed to meet Joy at in about fifteen minutes. She had wanted to meet me at this new restaurant that had opened up in the town over. I locked up Eddie's car and walked into the restaurant, seeing it was a large Italian place. I read the sign that said 'Cafe Isabella'. The host at the front desk approached me, laying a hand on my elbow.

"May I help you, Miss?" He asked. I pulled my arm away and wrinkled my nose.

"Uh, yeah. My friend Joy has a reservation for us." The man gave me a warm smile and checked the seating chart.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Joy Mercer. She's already arrived, let me show you to your table." He said, putting his hand on the small of my back to lead me. I jerked away once more, shooting a glare at him.

"Let's keep our hands to ourselves, yeah?" I snapped. The waiter put his hands up in surrendering position and started apologizing.

"I was just trying to be polite and-"

"How about you be polite and keep your hands off me?" I suggested rudely and stared at him expectantly. "Well? Do I have to find the table myself?"

"No, I will-"

"I'm so sorry, she's not a big fan of restaurants... Or manners." Joy said, rushing over to where we stood. I smirked and turned to look at the host once more.

"Thanks for nothing." I said cheerfully and clapped him on the shoulder. Joy led me to the table, apologizing to people at tables near us for the disturbance. We sat down and Joy put her head in her hands, laughing slightly.

"Why do I even ask you to leave the house?" She said, a smile on her lips. I shrugged and started biting on one of the bread sticks that sat in the basket. She wrinkled her eyebrows and studied me for a second. "Why so cranky?"

"Why so happy?" I shot back. She did seem happy; Her smile not leaving her face the entire time we had been here.

"If you must know, I got a boyfriend." She replied happily. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Who?"

"Mick." She said, her face breaking out into a wide smile.

"Mick _Campbell?_ From high school?" I asked. She nodded and I thought it over. "Huh."

"What?" She asked, worried slightly.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well, I was out on an errand for my work and I bumped into him down by the beach-"

"You were at the beach for _work?_" I chuckled, seeing through her lie. "Right."

"Alright, so I was skipping work, happy? Anyway, I ran into Mick and we started talking. He invited me out to dinner and we just... Clicked."

"Well, good for you." I replied.

"Thanks... But I'm much more interested in why you're so cranky. Trouble in paradise?" She teased. I groaned and took a long drink from my water.

"Eddie does nothing around the house. He expects me to do everything for him!"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I mean, I make rude comments about it sometimes..."

"Patricia!" Joy reprimanded. "If you and Eddie are going to be in a serious relationship and living together, then you have to learn to talk to him about these things."

I groaned, knowing she was right but not wanting to hear it. I had to confront him.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the apartment, a part of me hoping that he had actually decided to clean up: I was horribly mistaken. Dishes piled high in the sink and shoes laid scattered by the door. A bunch of Eddie's clothes were sprawled on the couch, god knows why. My jaw clenched; I had had enough of this bullshit.<p>

I stomped across the apartment, looking for Eddie. I finally found him in our room, taking a nap on our bed. _Of course. _I walked to the bed and smacked his butt hard. He called out and jumped up, placing a hand over his heart.

"God, Yacker, if you wanted to wake me up, you could've done it a little nicer." He snapped, grouchily.

"I'm so sick of this." I said, picking up a pile of clothes and throwing it at him.

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of having to be the one to clean up after you while you sleep and do nothing all day!"

"I work everyday!" He yelled back, voice reaching my level.

"So do I!"

"Yeah, like what you do counts as work." He retorted. I gaped at him and shoved more clothes at him, storming out of the room. I heard him chasing after me as I went into the kitchen.

"Yacker! You know I didn't mean that!" He called.

"See this?" I shouted, pointing to the tower of dirty dishes in the sink. "I washed these dishes yesterday! I know for a fact that when you lived alone, you did all your own laundry and washed your own dishes. I DIDN'T MOVE IN TO BE YOUR SLAVE, EDDIE!" I yelled. I went over to the dining room table, snatching my purse and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trailing after me.

"I know we've only been living together for a couple weeks, but it looks like you need a reminder on how to take care of yourself!" I snapped, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Okaaay. Well, that's done. I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	8. The Blindfold

**Patricia's POV**

"_Hey, Yacker, I'm sorry. Okay? I apologize. You know I didn't want you to leave. Call me. Please, we need to talk."_

"_Hey, Trix, it's me again. I know I've left you a few messages now, but I just really want to talk to you. Call me back?"_

"_Alright, Patricia. You're just being ridiculous and stubborn! Get over your big ego and call me back already!"_

"_I'm sorry, baby. Just ignore my last message, okay? I miss you, Yacker. At least let me know if you're okay?"_

"_It's been over two days now, Patricia. I'm seriously getting worried. Are you okay? Just send me a text, you don't even have to call me... Though I'd appreciate if you did. Please, Yacker. Just let me know you're alright."_

I sighed, listening to the most recent voicemails. I opened a new text message and quickly shot a text to Eddie. It read;

_I'm fine. Stop calling. ~P._

I got up from the comfy bed in Joy's apartment and walked into the kitchen area. I spotted Joy giggling while Mick tickled her sides, kissing her neck. I groaned, not wanting to deal with a couple this morning. I stomped to the bathroom and grabbed Joy's water sprayer for her hair, making my way back to the kitchen. I walked straight up to the kissing couple, spraying them with water. The two yelled, jumping apart.

"What the hell, Trixie?" Joy wailed. I rolled my eyes placing the spray bottle on the counter.

"You have a _guest. _Be respectful." I teased. Joy huffed and dumped the rest of the water from the container down the sink. Mick wiped the rest of the water off his face, looking a bit annoyed.

"Why can't you just call Eddie and make up with him?" Mick asked. I rolled my eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm teaching his a lesson. He needs to learn that I'm not living with him to be his maid."

"Yeah. You're living with him to be his slut." Joy countered with a smirk. I gasped while Mick burst out laughing. I grabbed a towel off the counter and started whipping Joy with it, watching as she swatted the towel with her hand, not sure whether to laugh or yell at me to stop.

"You little bitch!" I exclaimed, throwing the towel down to slap her with my bare hand. Joy kept laughing and pushed my hands away, calming down a little. I cracked a smile, finally giving up and leaning back onto the counter.

"Sorry, but someone had to say it." She said, releasing her final giggles.

"_Anyways, _I can't go back until he learns to actually take care of himself like an adult."

"Okay, but just because you don't live there doesn't mean that you have to ignore his phone calls and just shut him out of your life, Patricia." Joy reprimanded. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a piece of bread off the counter and shoving it into my mouth.

"Well, I texted him today since he's been bugging me, asking if I was okay." I replied, talking through a mouthful of food.

"Very ladylike, Trix. How 'bout swallowing some of that food before speaking?" Joy commented.

"No, I'm okay." I said, talking through my food again. Joy wrinkled her nose and leaned into Mick's side.

"Well, Eddie called me earlier and I told him to stop by later. So... Just be ready." Joy warned, quickly retreating from the room with Mick.

"Joy!" I exclaimed, gaping at the place she had exited the room. "Little bitch..."

* * *

><p>"You really had to go behind my back and get Joy to allow you to come here?" I asked, annoyed as I let Eddie into the apartment. He smiled and nodded, proud of his work.<p>

"Maybe if you had returned my calls, I wouldn't have had to."

"Maybe if you didn't live like a child, we wouldn't be in this position." I retorted.

"That's very true... We probably would've been in the butterfly position if-" He began and I slapped his arm hard, cutting him off.

"Don't be disgusting." I snapped, glaring at him. He rubbed his arm and held his free hand up to surrender.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Now, for the reason I actually came here." He said and pulled a scarf out of his pocket. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and he elaborated. "I have a surprise for you. And I promise, it's not just some stupid 'trust exercise' like the one you put me through in high school."

I stayed silent as he covered my eyes with the scarf and spun me around a couple times. He told me to just relax and let him do the walking for me. I felt myself being led all over places and in cars before Eddie finally let me take the scarf off. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped, looking around in awe.

"It's... Clean?" I said, still shocked. I peaked around Eddie's apartment, noticing everything was in it's proper place and neat.

"So... Will you move back in? Now that I'm acting responsible?" Eddie asked, pursing his lips and placing his hands on my hips.

"Are you going to be mature and be an adult from now on?"

"For you, I'll be anything, Yacker." He whispered, warmth showing in his eyes. I felt my cheeks tinge red and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be cheesy, Slimeball."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long for the update! I have no excuse. Review pleasseee? I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews. x<em>


	9. The Box

**Before you read the chapter, please read this.**

**I'd just like to say how incredibly rude and ignorant some of you are. I understand that I haven't updated as much as you would have liked, but I have a life. _My grandfather just passed away and I have had finals. _So if you don't know why I haven't updated, please just be patient because those rude comments actually make me want to put off updating even more. **

**Putting all that aside, I am very sorry it took me so long to update. Luckily, I just planned out the rest of the story, so I'll be able to get it done soon. Now to the story:**

6 months later

"Eddie, hurry! My parents are going to be here any second!" I yelled from the kitchen, urging Eddie to finish vacuuming the living room. I pulled the platter of chicken from the oven and slammed the hot dish down on the counter.

"Fuck." I muttered, feeling the side of my hand burn along the pan's edge. I rushed to the sink and turned on the water over my hand. Irritation bubbled inside me and I yelled out again, "Eddie, could you vacuum any slower! Let's go!"

"I just finished, geez." Eddie replied, wheeling the vacuum into the kitchen and settling it into the closet.

"I burned my hand." I said, irritated. He walked over to the sink and took my hand in his, examining the damage.

"Not too bad." He said and lightly brushed his lips on the burn. There was a knock at the door and I jumped slightly, rushing over to the door to open it. I swung open the wooden door and smiled at my two, aged parents.

"Darling!" My mother cried, pulling me into her. I hugged her back as she swayed us from side to side. "It's been far too long!"

"I know! Over a year since I last saw you!" I replied, fighting to get out of her death grip.

"Oh, and you must be Eddie!" I heard her squeal after she released me to my father. I groaned at her comment and hugged my dad, listening to his chuckle.

"She's so excited to see you. I think she's even more excited to meet the boy though." He joked. I laughed and pulled away from the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Dad."

"Great to see you again too, Pumpkin." He said and turned his attention to the scene next to us. I groaned internally as I watched my mother suffocate Eddie in a hug, the entire time telling him how adorable he is.

"Okay, Mom, let go!" I finally commanded as she began to talk about how she never thought she would be this close to having a son-in-law. She reluctantly released Eddie from her vice grip and sent me a disapproving look.

"I think now's a good time for dinner." Eddie said after a moment, followed by a chorus of agreements.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we all sat in the living room with cups of coffee and tea, talking about how things have been going.<p>

"So how long have you two been dating?" My mother asked.

"Almost ten months." I replied easily, sipping at my tea.

She nodded slowly and asked suddenly, "Have you two thought any about marriage or having children soon?"

I choked on my tea and began coughing hard, setting my tea down on the table. Eddie stifled his laughter at my reaction and rubbed my back, trying to help me calm down from the coughing.

"I've thought about it." Eddie answered for me and my eyes widened. I gaped at him while my mother squealed. He glanced at me and smirked, loving the shocked look on my face. "I want to have two kids. And right now, I can't imagine settling down with anyone but Yacker, here."

"That is so sweet!" My mother cooed while I blushed. I looked desperately at my father and he gave me a knowing look.

"Alright, well it's getting late and we have a long drive back home. We should be leaving."

"Oh, come on, Robert! We could just spend the night here, Patricia and Eddie wouldn't-"

"Carol, you cannot just invite yourself into their home. Besides, I'm golfing in the morning. Come along." He said, getting up from the couch. My parents hugged me goodbye and stood by the front door, exchanging farewells.

"Edison, I want you to remember something." My father said, turning his attention to Eddie.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you hurt my daughter, I'll make sure it's one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Understood?"

"I understand 100%." He replied, respectfully. My father smiled at him, opening the door to leave.

"Well, alright then. See you two soon!" He called, shutting the door behind he and my mother. I exhaled loudly and walked over to lay on the couch. Eddie came over and laid beside me, threading his fingers into the ends of my hair.

"That was exhausting." I groaned.

"I know. And there's still one more thing I forgot to do."

"I swear, if you say have sex with me, I will say no. I'm too damn tired, Slimeball." I warned. Eddie burst out laughing and stood up from his seat, shaking his head.

"That's not what I was going to say, actually. I talked to your dad about something I wanted to show you." He said, kneeling beside where I was laying so that he could talk to me. I sat up a little straighter, looking him in the eye.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked. Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, making my heart stop. He opened the lid, revealing a perfect sized diamond ring that reflected in the light. On the top lid of the box were the words written in Eddie's sloppy hand writing:

_Will you marry me?_

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gaped at the box and looked up to him, taking in the slightly nervous look on his face.

"So?" He asked. "Will you?"


	10. What Happens When You Fall

_**Lol, this ending sucks and I apologize. I might do a better, alternate ending. You just need to tell me if you want it. Well, subscribe to me if you want to read my next stories! It's been great reading all your feedback and I thank all of you that have stuck with the story from the beginning of 'Starting Over'. Love you guys! Revieww?:***_

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

_Wait for the happy ending ~Patricia Williamson_

I signed, dotting my I's and handing the book back to the awaiting teenage girl.

"I _loved _the book, by the way!" She gushed, flashing her braces-clad teeth at me. I smiled back, glancing at the long line of people waiting behind her.

"Thanks, sweetie. Bye!" I said between clenched teeth, hoping to get her out of the way so that I could deal with the next row of people waiting for me to sign their books. She gave me one more awkward wave goodbye before stalking off to her group of friends. The next woman in line shyly handed me a copy of the book.

"I think 'What Happens When You Fall' was even better than the first novel." She said after a moment. I signed my name and looked up at her, smiling.

"I like it better too. There's the happy ending that every story needs." I explained.

"So is the story really about you?" She asked. I nodded and she gaped at me. "Wow, that's so cool! So, Eddie? He's real?"

"Real as can be." I said and pointed to a bookshelf that sat ten feet away. Eddie leaned against the side of it, a bored expression playing on his face as he scrolled through his phone.

"That's him?" The girl whispered, half in awe. I smirked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Nothing special." I joked. The girl whipped around at me, mouth hanging wide open.

"_Nothing special? _Are you kidding me? You and Eddie are my OTP! I ship you so hard." The girl said. I smiled awkwardly, suddenly wanting the girl to walk away before she started foaming at the mouth. "I'm Sara, by the way."

"Alright, well Sara, I have a long line of people to get to, so..." I trailed off.

"Oh, right! Of course. Well, here's my number. I'll put my twitter and tumblr down for you too, just in case you feel like talking to me!" She said, quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handing it to me. I smiled at her once more and she walked away, seemingly hyperventilating.

"So, that's him?" The next girl in line asked as she walked up to the table. She had apparently heard the previous conversation I had and was eager to talk to me about it.

"That's him." I repeated. "The star of the book, the love of my life, the hubby... That's Eddie."

"You're so lucky you're married to him." She told me as I signed her book. "You can make it out to Megan, by the way."

"Alright, Megan." I said with a smile, adding a small note to the signing. I glanced up and she was gawking at Eddie.

"You're so lucky. You're married to him, you get to ride that like a bike every single day..." The young Megan girl trailed off, turning to her friend. "Jessie, wouldn't you fuck that if you got the chance?"

"Alright, here's your book, you can go!" I said quickly, shoving the book at the two girls. They smiled at me once more before walking out of the way.

It was going to be a long signing.

* * *

><p>"No, Eddie, you should've seen them! You were some sort of sex pawn to them! You don't know how many teenage girls told me about their fantasies that you star in!" I gushed as Eddie laughed.<p>

"You got to hear about their fantasies with me... So do I get to hear about yours?" Eddie asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Hmmm..." I contemplated, teasingly. "Why would I tell you about them when I could just act them out with you?" I whispered sexily, closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That does sound like the better option..." Eddie trailed off. "A sexy, candle lit night with my wife?"

"Sounds erotic." I whispered, biting my lip. Eddie chuckled, pressing his lips to mine and then to my neck, making me crack up laughing as we hit the bed.

And _that's _what happens when you fall.


End file.
